Bagoly hozta fiú
by Smaragd29
Summary: Severitus. Hedvig, a szemfüles madár, önálló kézbesítésbe kezd.


A fiú az ágyán kuporgott. Mióta az eszét tudta, itt élt az árvaházban, ahol télen hideg volt, nyáron pedig meleg. Jane nővér szerint egyszer csak megjelent a kapuban, mint valami ajándék. Nem volt nála semmi, csak egy csörgő és egy furcsa mintás takaró, ami kis szárnyas labdák díszítették. Később megmutatták neki, és ő meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy azok a fura kis labdák mozognak. De ezt rajta kívül nem látta senki, így jobbnak gondolta hallgatni róla. A nővérek és a többi gyerek már megszokták, hogy néha furcsa dolgokat lát és mond, de ezt betudták annak, hogy élénk a fantáziája, és jobban igényli a figyelmet. Ő pedig, amint nagyobb lett, egyre ritkábban adott hangot azoknak a különös dolgoknak, amit látott, vagy éppen álmodott.

Visszatérő álma volt egy repülő motor. Néha éles sikoltást is hallott, meg villanásokat is látott, mintha valahol ünnepelnének. Mert ő ezt leginkább a tűzijátékhoz tudta hasonlítani, amit akkor látott, mikor az idősebb bentlakókat felvitték a nővérek Londonba, megnézni az újévi ünnepséget.

Már éppen kezdte volna magát normálisnak hinni, amikor újabb furcsaságok kezdődtek. Leveleket talált reggelente az ágyán.

„Gyere Londonba." „Londonban várok rád."

Már egy halom ilyen üzenete volt. Nem értette, hogy ki szórakozik vele. _Vajon kinek olyan szórakoztató az, hogy leveleket csempészik trükkösen az ágyába?_ Ezért is maradt fent ma éjszaka, ugyanis elhatározta, hogy meglesi az illetőt. Összehúzta a függönyöket az ágyán, mint minden este szokta, és összekuporodott a párnáján.

Éjfél után nem sokkal, kaparászást hallott az ablak felől, aztán egy árny vetült a függönyre. Kisvártatva megmozdult a függöny egyik szárnya, és a résen egy hófehér bagoly lépegetett a takarójára, csőrében egy újabb levélkével. Pisszenni sem mert, nehogy elijessze a madarat, de az meglátta, hogy ébren van és egyenesen a felhúzott térdére repült, éles karmaival óvatosan egyensúlyozva ott. Az apró kis csőrében tartott levelet felé nyújtotta, miközben hatalmas sárga szemeivel pislogott. Bátorítóan huhogott is hozzá, ezzel biztatva, hogy vegye ki a csőréből az üzenetet.

Remegő kézzel nyúlt érte, és kihajtogatta azt: „Londonban várlak."

– Ki vár engem Londonban? – kérdezte kíváncsian a madarat, de választ nem kapott. Óvatosan simogatta meg a fejét, és mivel úgy látta, hogy az nem fél az érintésétől, végighúzta a kezét a hátán is. – Várjunk csak, ha te levelet tudsz hozni, akkor vinni is! – kiáltott fel, megfeledkezve az alvókról. A hófehér bagoly erre kitárta szárnyait, és lelkesen csapkodni kezdett vele.

o-o-o

Perselus Piton a Roxfort folyosóit rótta. Őrjáratot tartott, de közben keresett is valakit. _Az a fránya bagoly! Vajon hová repül minden este?_ – töprengett. – _Aztán meg teleszemeteli a lakosztályt, mindenféle Londonról szóló plakátdarabokkal._

Kitekintett az ablakon, és egy fehér pontot látott közeledni. Csettintett egyet a madárnak, mire az irányt váltott, és a lakosztálya helyett berepült a folyosó nyitott ablakán.

– Mi ez itt nálad? – kérdezte, miközben a bagoly csőrében lévő papír felé nyúlt, ami tele volt gyerekes macskakaparással.

Kedves, ismeretlen!

Nem tudom, hogy miért akarod, hogy Londonba menjek, de Jane nővér úgy sem engedne. Nagyon szép ez a madár, és mintha értené is, amit mondok neki.

Harry

A név fájdalmas emlékeket ébresztett benne. Neki is volt egy Harry nevű kisfia… De titkolnia kellett. És amikor meghalt, sem tudhatta senki, hogy ő most gyászol. Nem csak a fiút, hanem az anyját is. De félresöpörte komor gondolatait.

_Remek! A baglya mindenféle kölykökkel barátkozik! De várjunk csak?_ – ütött szöget a fejébe. – _Mióta tudnak muglik érintkezni egy postabagollyal? _

_Csak úgy lehetséges, ha a kölyök nem mugli._ Megfordította a tépett lapot, és egy sussexi címet vett észre rajta.

…St. Michel Árva…

_Talán az igazgató meg tudja mondani, hogy élnek-e azon a környéken mágiával rendelkezők._ Több időt nem is fecsérelt a dologra, folytatta az éjszakai őrjáratát.

o-o-o

Harry napokig várta esténként a madarat, de az nem jött. Kialvatlansága már többeknek is feltűnt. Még az orvosi szobába is levitték, mert azt hitték, hogy vészes vitaminhiánya van, ő pedig semmi pénzért nem vallotta volna be, hogy egy bagoly miatt virraszt, akitől levelet szokott kapni.

o-o-o

Napok teltek el a baglyos eset óta, mikor is Pitonnak újra eszébe jutott a dolog. Mivel éppen az igazgatói irodában tartózkodott, és már minden fontos dolgot átbeszéltek, amiért összeültek, rákérdezett a gyanújára.

– Albus, mondd csak, jól gondolom, hogy a postabaglyok csak varázslóknak kézbesítenek?

– Igen, ez pontosan így van. Miért kérded? – Az igazgató érdeklődve nézett a bájitalmesterre, Perselus nem szokott csak úgy, ok nélkül felhozni egy témát.

– Hedvig minden este elrepül, és a minap még levelet is kézbesített nekem egy fiútól.

Albus érdeklődve kapta fel a fejét.

– Hm… Ez határozottan különös. Sosem értettem, hogy miért ragaszkodsz ahhoz a madárhoz – jegyezte meg. – Meglehetősen fura egy bagoly, ráadásul még fehér is.

Piton tekintete elfelhősödött, Hedvig még Lilyé volt, tőle kapta ajándékba a fiúk születése után, hogy tudják tartani a kapcsolatot. Persze hogy megtartotta, csak ő maradt utánuk.

– Élnek ott egyáltalán varázslók? A roxforti nagykönyv szerint, van ott mágiával rendelkező gyerek?

Az igazgató fellapozta a Roxfort leendő tanulóinak névsorát. Sussexhez érve döbbenten nézett fel:

– Nem él ott egyetlen varázsló, vagy boszorkány sem.

Piton egy darabig töprengett.

– A fiú egy árvaházban lakik… Harrynek hívják – ejtette ki fájdalmasan a szavakat. Maga sem tudta, hogy mi van vele, de az utóbbi napokban megint megrohanták a veszteségének emlékei. Talán pont emiatt a név miatt.

– Ennek mindenképpen utána kell járni. Rád bízhatom a dolgot, Perselus?

– Igen – bólintott a bájitalmester.

o-o-o

Eljött a hétvége, és a bájitalmester nyomkövető bűbájt helyezett Hedvigre. Elhatározása szerint, hoppanálva fogja követni a madarat, bejárva annak éjszakai útvonalát. Nem is kellett sokáig várnia, mert a hóbagoly, amint kiszabadult kényszerű fogságából, szárnyra kapott és sebesen tovaszállt.

Várt egy tíz percet, és elindult.

Egy mező szélére érkezett, Hedvig az ágon üldögélt, és sárga szemével a pockokat figyelte. Majd lecsapott, a rágcsáló pedig cincogva adta meg magát az éles karmoknak, és a kicsi, de erős csőrnek. Amint végzett a vacsorájával, az ágról lendületet véve kitárta szárnyit, és belevetette magát a mélybe, majd egy elegáns kanyart leírva, folytatta útját dél felé.

Ismét várt tíz percet, mielőtt hoppanált volna.

Egy város szélére érkezett, Hedvig egy fán ült, és az alatta veszekedő macskákat figyelte. Perselus örült, hogy indulás előtt eszébe jutott elfedni magát kiábrándító bűbájjal, így legalább nem kellett attól tartania, hogy a hirtelen megjelenésével megijeszti az arra járó muglikat.

A bagoly huhogott párat, mintha elköszönne a macskáktól, majd ismét szárnyra kapott.

Perselus már a sokadik hoppanáláson volt túl, egyre délebbre, és délebbre mentek. Azt tudta, hogy Hedvig gyors, de maga sem gondolta volna, hogy ennyire. Egy átlagos madár nem tudott volna ekkora sebességgel, ilyen nagy utat megtenni. Mintha ő is képes lett volna hoppanálni.

Hedvig, miután bevárta a bájitalmestert, ismét megindult az utolsó, és egyben leghosszabb szakaszra, meg sem állt addig, amíg meg nem látta az árvaház komor, ódon épületét. Berepült a nyitott ablakon, és letelepedett az alvó fiú ágyának támlájára.

o-o-o

Perselus halk pukkanással érkezett egy sötét szoba közepére. Amint szeme hozzászokott a homályhoz, könnyen felfedezte az ágy végében gubbasztó baglyot. Halkan közelítette meg az ágyat, és mikor meglátta a benne alvó fiút még a levegő is bennrekedt a mellkasában. Térdei megroggyantak, és térdre hullott az ágy mellett. Csak nézte a fiút, és a szemét elfutotta az éveken át visszatartott könny.

Könnyei fátyolán át látta, hogy a fiú ébredezik, és mire feleszmélt, egy hatalmas, zöld, tágra nyílt szempár figyelte. Megrendülten nyújtotta ki a kezét, és érintette meg a fiút, hogy meggyőződjön róla, nem álmodik.

o-o-o

Harry csuklásszerű hangra ébredt. Mikor kinyitotta a szemét, egy férfit látott az ágya mellett sírni. Majd az ismeretlen keze felemelkedett, és végigsimított az arcán, kisöpörte a homlokába lógó fekete tincseket és egy hosszú, kecses ujj végigkövette a homlokán lévő, villám alakú sebhelyet.

Még sosem látta ezt az embert, de nem félt tőle. Ugyanolyan fekete haja, fehér bőre, vékony testalkata volt, mint neki.

– Apa? – szakadt ki belőle a reménykedő kérdés, miközben felült az ágyában. Valójában maga sem várt rá igenlő választ, de a férfi bólintott, és Harry örömében elsírta magát. Sokszor megálmodta már ezt a jelenetet, de egy idő után maga sem hitt benne, hogy valóra fog válni.

Perselus nézte a síró fiút. A fiát! Abban a pillanatban semmi mást nem akart, mint felkapni, és elvinni innen. Felült az ágyra, és magához húzta Harryt. A fiú pedig szorosan átkarolta a nyakát, és arcát belefúrta a másik vállába. Hogy hamarabb megnyugodjon, Perselus körkörösen simogatta a hátát, és nem telt bele sok időbe, mikor már csak halk szipogást hallott.

– Gyere! – mondta neki, és felhúzta az ágyról. – Szeretnél valamit magaddal hozni?

Harry körülnézett, és az ágya végében észrevette a szárnyaival csapkodó madarat: – Csak őt – mutatott a bagolyra.

– Ő Hedvig – mosolyodott el a férfi –, neki köszönhetem, hogy megtaláltalak.


End file.
